


Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Facials, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ninian has promised to dance for you, and brings in Azura and Olivia to join her performance, but are they there to do her routine with her, or to give her the courage to tell you how she feels while having their own fun with you in the process?Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Anonymous commission.





	Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer

When Ninian told you that she had prepared a dance as a gift for you, you had no idea how to react to it. The sweet dancer has been a shining light in the weirdness of this world you live in, but as her summoner, she has grown close to you, and the fondness is definitely mutual. You really have no choice but to accept the request, even if you wish she was offering you something 'more', not that you'd ever say as much to her. Her 'dance' turns out to be a bit of a party too; Azura and Olivia as there, there's drinks, there's laughter, and you spend your night happily enjoying the three dancers' good company; the way that the heroes you have ended up conjuring and leading on the battlefield have become your good friends is of some relief to making this weird world make a little more sense.

You get a few drinks in you before the girls finally push Ninian on. "You should do it now," Olivia said, nudging Ninian. "Take it from me, you don't want to let nerves get the better of you." The way she prods and teases Ninian seems oddly knowing, like there's something you don't know that the girls do; even Azura is cracking a teasing smile. Maybe it's just the drinks you've all had, and you're just thinking on it too much.

With a slightly too fast nod Ninian rises. "You're right." She reaches out toward you, her face lit up rightly. "Could we? dance for you now, summoner?" 

"Of course you can," you say, and watch as she reaches her hands out toward you, guiding you and your chair out into the open. Her cheeks are burning bright, and you stare at them, finding her shyness absolutely adorable. Olivia's been mentioning all night how she's gotten past her shyness and wants to help Ninian be more confident, and it's had Ninian rosy cheeked all night, but that's only made her look cuter. "I've been waiting to see your dance tonight, Ninian, I'm so happy you wanted to give me this gift.'

"A private dance like this is the most intimate gift a dancer could give," Azura notes plainly as she rises, and it makes both you and Ninian blush, neither meeting each others' gaze for a moment.

"It's something I've been working on for a while," Ninian says quickly, trying to push the conversation back into focus. "I hope you like it." She steps back, taking the central position, while the two friends she's brought along to dance with her stand to the side and slightly behind her, all lined up so they have ample space to move. Azura's voice rises up sweetly to set the tune for the rhythm they're to dance to, singing sweet but simple notes to keep the focus on the dance steps that Ninian put together.

As the three women sway before you, their grace is undeniable, each of them incredibly talented at what they do and moving in perfect sync to the music. Long, lean limbs move about with remarkable fluidity, hips swaying in alluring circles that catch your eyes... You want to focus on Ninian as much as you can, to savour how beautiful she looks and that she has put together this dance for you, but your eyes have trouble with that, shifting off toward the others just as much; Olivia and Azura are both beautiful too, and equally talented, but there is a little more skin exposure there, with Azura's long, sleek leg and Olivia's lean torso and bouncing breasts... It's hard to not be distracted by them and the more openly flaunted treats that they provide your eyes.

By the time they're done, you're sitting in a way that is all too indicative of trying to hide your erection, and the two girls flanking Ninian light up with a bit of excitement. Azura steps forward and asks with a teasing tone, "Would you like us to deal with what we've left you with?"

"I would be more than happy to give you some physical pleasure after treating your eyes," Olivia adds, joining Azura in stepping forward, and the abrupt, forward advance leaves you gasping as they step forward, hips swaying in a playful tease as they get their hands onto your lap, push you back in your seat and caress your legs. "You're not hiding it as well as you think."

Hands grabbing at your clothes leave you gasping and shivering against the touch of the two beautiful dancers who suddenly take this moment from Ninian, who lingers nervously off to the side, looking in some combination of dismay and embarrassment from the fringes. "I'm glad you liked my dance," she said, voice shaking a little as she tried to spin a positive out of what was happening.

As your clothes are done away with, Olivia marvels, "You really liked our dance." Standing upright before all three women is your cock, standing rigid at attention. You earn coos from the two dancers in front of you and the nervous, blushing half-stare from Ninian that says she wants to look but doesn't want to be caught looking, even if she absolutely is. But your attention is quickly pulled right back toward Azura and Olivia, as their fingers grasp your cock, holding it firmly and starting to stroke and tease along it.

"It was amazing," you groan, but you're not thinking too much about the dance anymore, watching as Olivia and Azura lean in closer still, pressing kisses to the head of your cock. You throb in their grasp, groaning and twisting in your seat. "But this isn't what..." You trail off, not sure you should be complaining about what the two beautiful dancers are doing to your penis. Last thing you want to seem is ungrateful. "Isn't this a little abrupt/"

"I don't want to leave you frustrated after my performance," Azura explains, dragging her tongue up along your cock. "So let Olivia and I help you deal with all of this. Mm, unless you want to join, Ninian?" All Azura gets in return is a nervous whine, and laughs softly as she licks your cock again. "More for us, then. But you don't mind letting us enjoy you for a little, do you? Even on Ninian's big day?"

"Of course not." How could you? Azura and Olivia are both absolutely breathtaking, and seeing them knelt in front of you, especially as Olivia starts licking your cock too, has you absolutely lit up with delight. You groan, your hands reaching down to run through their hair, staring eagerly at them as they in turn marvel at your cock, caressing and kissing it, murmuring about your size loud enough for you to hear with the very clear intention of buttering you up, but you are all too happy to be buttered, to give in to whatever it is they want, especially as what they want seems to be you.

Azura takes your cock into her mouth first, moaning as she sucks a few inches of it down, her hands settling onto your thighs as she keeps steady and adoring eye contact with you. It's quite the delight to behold, making you groan as you grip her a little more firmly. Not to be lost in all of it, Olivia licks down lower, making sure that she keeps at you as well, and her tongue's broad strokes along the lower half of your cock form a great accentuating point to the embrace of the hot mouth sucking you off. "You're really good at this," you say, panting a little bit and running your fingers through Azura's hair.

But it's not long before she pulls back and Olivia takes her turn. Azura wraps her and around your base and strokes your cock gently as Olivia shows a little more boldness in her own approach. She takes you down a bit further, her head bobbing quickly along your shaft, flaunting a level of confidence and forwardness that seems a bit further still than even Olivia in her new, more confident state should be capable of, almost like she's pushing herself harder for some reason, and you'd think about what, but you're too busy savouring her hot, wet mouth and the amazing feeling of it wrapped around your cock to care.

Olivia pulls back in turn, and the pattern is set. They alternate between sucking your cock down, both wanting to show off as they put a little bit more into their approach than before; Azura sucking louder, Olivia taking you a bit deeper, and between turns they make sure to shower your cock in plenty of licks and strokes, leaving you with a thick layer of spit all over your shaft that makes it all so much easier for them to work you over. Pleasure washes over you, fast and hot, making you twist in your seat and embrace without shame how good it feels to have the two gorgeous dancers sucking your cock, sharing you while you embrace the madness.

Ninian draws in closer, watching curiously but keeping a nervous distance. You occasionally look over to her, trying to get a read on her expression; she doesn't seem completely upset that her friends are all over you or that things have been a little derailed, and that leaves you unsure what she must actually be feeling then, but with all the firmness and touching and groping that leaves your head spinning out of control you have no hope of figuring out what she must actually be thinking then.

And when Azura undoes Olivia's top and brings her tits over your lap, you have no hope of thinking about anything else. Olivia's plump, soft breasts embrace your cock, the pink haired dancer purring as she takes hold of her chest and says, "Azura and I would do this together, but, well..." She smirks, gesturing with her eyes toward Azura's smaller chest, her breasts certainly not big enough for a titfuck, but she doesn't dwell on it too long as she starts to rock them up and down your cock, taking advantage of all the slick saliva they've left it covered in to really make for a nice, quick titfucking.

Azura's eyes narrow, but it's all with a playful smile as she leans in. "You brag, but they don't seem big enough to cover all of it," she purrs, opening her mouth and leaning forward. Your cock head is poking out of Olivia's pillowy tits, and Azura takes advantage of that, taking it into her mouth and sucking eagerly on your cock, which leaves you with probably the best combination of pleasures yet. It's almost too good for you to bear, your moans rising louder as Olivia's breasts and Azura's mouth leave your whole cock treated at the same time to something incredible, something you have absolutely no hope of holding out against, but to know that you're losing control like this feels too good for you to want to stop, tension seizing you and leaving you to lose yourself to the heart pounding excitement of orgasm.

You grunt as you cum, feeling the sensations hit you so suddenly, but even though you don't warn them verbally they seem to already know, likely having been reading your expression and the ceaseless throbbing of your dick in their grasp. Azura moans, letting you fill her mouth with cum before she pulls back entirely, letting the rest of your load shoot up and then splatter down onto Olivia's breasts, leaving them with the creamy frosting along them that adds a rather lewd air to everything. Azura then grabs the back of Olivia's head, and to your absolute delight, kisses her deeply, sharing your cum with Olivia as they indulge together in their reward and a lurid swapping of your seed. It's enough to leave you throbbing some more, and as the girls pull back, you feel deeply satisfied.

The dancers turn back toward Ninian. "We can't forget about you, Olivia said, rising up from her knees and walking slowly over toward her. "Did you enjoy watching?"

"Do you feel more confident now that you've seen us do it?" Azura adds, following Olivia, and the two take Ninian's hands. She stands there fretting with her dress, fingers rubbing and clenching at the fabric as nerves get the better of her, and she shivers, nodding slowly toward Olivia.

"I liked it, but I... I don't... is..." She yelps as the attempt to form words is abruptly interrupted by the seizing of her wrists, Olivia and Azura pulling Ninian over to you and grabbing her by the hip toward you. They try to clumsily seat her in your lap, but with her long dress it's not too easy, and she ends up falling over to the side.

 

You reach for her quickly to grab her and stop her fall, and you manage, seizing her waist but also accidentally digging your fingers into the softness of her well defined ass, and you both go still in realization and surprise, Ninian whining, but your reaction is even more vivid; your cock immediately springs back up to life with a sudden throb, and Ninian is looking right at it, eyes going wide as she realizes that this time your hard-on is entirely directed at her. The other girls seem to know it too given the way they gasp excitedly, like this is all what they've wanted.

"The dress has to go," Olivia says.

"I agree. It's only getting in the way." Azura grabs the hem of it and starts to pull it up, and as Ninian stands there, she's quickly undressed by her friends, all before your eyes. Her gorgeous, lean body is exposed bit by bit as as she stands there frozen in surprise and nervousness, allowing Azura and Olivia to easily strip her bare, and you really can't help but look at her. At all of her. Standing naked before you, Ninian is a breathtaking sight, and what really seals it is when your eyes trail down between her legs, and you see the trickle of wetness from her folds; Ninian wants this too. She's turned on, just like you are, and her nervousness isn't from wanting to complain about her friends hijacking her moment, it's in her wanting to be a part of it.

You reach out toward her hips and ask her, "Ninian, would you please sit in my lap?" Your fingers settle down upon her skin with a bit of confidence, as you start to understand the situation, and know that if you don't take charge, she definitely won't instead. Her shy, soft adorability is what you love about her, but that also means that the opening goings are a little awkward.

"Y-yes," she says shakily, nodding as you and the other girls guide her into your lap. Olivia grabs hold of your cock not to have her own fun with it, but to guide it toward her entrance, and as Ninian feels your cock head pressing against her virgin mound she whines, "I would love to! This is the present I really wanted to give you." A burst of something almost courageous gives her the strength to spit out those few words as she throws her arms over your shoulders, leaning in to kiss you as she starts to sink down onto your cock.

She whines into your lips as the size of your cock proves a little bit more than she was ready to handle, but with your lips against hers now it almost doesn't matter; there's a passion behind the way she kisses you that she would have never been able to express with words, but which actions are much easier to do. Which makes sense, as she straddles your lap, pressing tightly against you; she's a dancer, able to express herself with her body and with actions, through physical means that feel safer for her to convey emotions through. And now, as she steadily works her way further down your cock and gets herself ready to handle you, she's ready to show off a new side of her.

And what a side it is. She starts to rock up and down your cock, her lips remaining firmly pressed against yours as moans spill from her lips. Your hands grasp her hips, letting the faintest bit of butt touch slip in there too--given that she doesn't seem to mind and her rear definitely feels incredible beneath your fingers--and guide her in her motion, helping her along as your lips do the talking. The passion behind your kisses is all that you really need to understand what's going on and you're all too happy to reply with, "I've fallen for you," as she slowly rides your lap.

"I'm so glad," she whines, "Because I've fallen for you too. This dance was all about... About you. And about trying to do this. Olivia and Azura said they would help me be more confident."

"In exchange for having a piece of you too," Azura notes, she and Olivia both pecking you on the cheek, before giving similar kisses to Ninian. It's 'good friendship' in a rather peculiar sort of way, but now, with Ninian's amazing pussy wrapped snug around your cock, it doesn't matter; it's all been so wonderful and worth it.

"You feel amazing, Ninian. I'm so happy with this gift." You don't need to say too much and you try not to let yourself get carried away on sentiment so that you can instead focus on the pleasure at hand. You're slowly loosening her up as she moves atop you, and your hips begin to feed into it all just a little bit, feeding the friction and adding a bit of your own effort, so that Ninian isn't left doing all the work. It's a steady motion that leaves her gasping in delight, clutching harder against you as she whines and squirms eagerly.

"You feel amazing too. Oh, I'm so full, but it feels so good that I--this is better than I ever dreamt it would be." Ninian's voice is shaky again, but not in nerves anymore; she's excited now, embracing the sensations and the feelings that are seizing her, and you can see before your eyes the way she's opening up to the passion and the pleasure, not for a moment hesitating to let anything slow her down or kill her enjoyment of what's happening. The two of you are coming together in way that feels resonant, that feels right, and you can't keep your lips or hands off of one another as you embrace that fact, relishing in the closeness and intimacy made all the easier by Azura and Olivia pulling back to let you have your fun.

As Ninian gets more confident, she gets faster, riding your lap harder and steadier, moans rising in volume as the excited pleasure gets the better of both of you. Satisfaction burns potently across your needy, heated bodies, and you know you're both winding up toward an end that you can't wait for, gasping and clutching each other in an ecstatic expression of need that overwhelms you, igniting you both and making you join Ninian in her cries, unrepentant in your vocal, noisy enjoyment of every sweet second of the bliss you're riding out together.

"Finish inside of me, please," Ninian whines, and you weren't even thinking about where you were going to cum, but the thought hits you so hard that it sets you off then and there. You grunt and lose yourself, hips bucking as you cum, your cock erupting inside of the slick reaches of her velvety pussy. You clutch her tightly and press your lips to hers, and as you empty yourself within her, Ninian reaches her peak, moaning loud into your lips as her inner walls clench down around your cock and the searing, shameless bliss leaves you both clutching one another. You come down from your peaks gasping for air, slumping against one another and spending a moment in each others' sweet embrace.

"This isn't a normal way to say that I love you, but I hope it was good." Ninian leans in tightly, soaking in your warmth as you savour her softness.

"It's wonderful, and I love you too." You give her a soft peck, and Ninian slowly rises from your lap, nearly stumbling away as she shivers. "Oh, wow. I should... Mm, I should take a break." She collapses down into a nearby chair and settles in comfortably. "Wow," is all she can say, breathless and delighted, your cum trickling from her spent folds. But the look of elation on her face is undeniable. "I-it's not a problem if you have fun with the other girls, I promise."

As she pulls away, the other two sneak in. Azura takes firm hold of you and guides you out of your seat. Somewhere in the chaos of you and Ninian making love, she's shed her clothes, and now her lean, lithe body is completely exposed to your eyes. It's a wonderful sight, even if it isn't lacking the same emotional punch as seeing Ninian. "I want a turn with you next," she says, leaning forward over the table you've been by, sticking her perky butt out and grinding it against your lap. "Watching you and Ninian has me so turned on right now. Can you feel it?' She continues to squirm, and soon enough she's got her dripping pussy rubbing up against your cock, and there's no way you're holding back.

You grab hold of Azura's hips and thrust into her, making her gasp as you claim her with a bit more intensity than you showed Ninian; you know Azura can handle something a bit more forward and that you don't have to be ginger in your approach and your every touch. Which means you can not only get a nice pace going on your thrusts into the tight, slick heat of Azura's velvety pussy, but you can be more forward in groping her rear too. And you are, letting yourself get carried away as all the intensity and lust bubbled up inside of you starts to really sink in. You get down to work thrusting eagerly into her. Ninian gave you permission, so you don't feel the least of worries as you start to fuck Azura over the table.

Olivia comes up behind you with kisses to your shoulders and neck as you pound away at Azura's tight pussy. She doesn't say anything or pull your focus away, just reminds you that she's there, also waiting, also naked. But her kisses are still a nice little touch, urging you forward as you pound into Azura a little quicker still. "I knew your cock was big, but to feel it inside of me is--oh, this is incredible!" the bluenette gasps, head rolling back as she lets herself get carried away by the pleasure racing through her, a twisting and shuddering sensation that thrills her into a needy, quick motion.

Caught up in the lusty frenzy of the moment and everything your party has been derailed too--even if it seems like this was the plan all along-your focus falls completely onto Azura as her amazing body writhes over the table, your cock eagerly plundering her tight hole, fucking her steadily and without hesitation. You just confessed love for someone, and now you're fucking another woman right in front of her, but somehow it's all normal, it's all sane and logical, the right way for this to go. Which you can't even begin to understand, but the idea that the girl you love will bring her friends over for you to fuck too is...

Well, it's hard to keep your cock from blowing right then and there as the realization washes over you.

Azura's moans are almost musical, the sweetest of coos that twist around melodies and need with a beautiful grace. It helps drive you onward as your rather impersonal position nonetheless feels bursting with intimacy and passion. There's an air of chaos about everything, but it's a chaos that you're eager to get pulled into, as you thrust away at the Hoshidan princess and her tight pussy, relishing in the opportunity many men would never be able to imagine. And which you're able feel in all of its glory here, and it's amazing. Azura's tight, velvety snatch is driving you up the wall with a swelling sense of excitement.

It's all too much for both of you, as you gasp together, hitting a unanimous peak with Azura's voice rising higher and sweeter, her inner walls clenching down around your cock, and just like with Ninian, you cum inside of her. One harsh thrust forward buries your entire cock into her, making her moan one last time as your cock erupts and she holds her note to the feeling of your cum flooding into her, bringing with it a warmth and satisfaction she makes no attempt to hide her absolute love for, given the way she wriggles and presses back tighter against you.

You pull out of Azura gasping and shuddering, feeling Olivia's hands trail along your body and down to your cock, but you groan and shake your head. "I need a break," you say, feeling yourself finally hit a level where maybe you're all fucked out for the time being. "Is a break okay?"

Olivia pouts, and heads away for a moment. You slump into your seat and look at the pink haired dancer curiously, eyes following her swaying curves in the process, until she comes back with something from a cabinet. "Drink this," she says, pushing it into your hands. "It's stamina potion."

You look incredulously up at Olivia, but you happily uncork the bottle and begin to chug the stamina potion all down. You're used to the flavour of it by now, used to using it to keep you going on the battlefield as you order your heroes around, but... Keeping this sex marathon going doesn't sound too bad either. Once you've swallowed the last drop, Olivia pulls you from your seat and sets you down onto the floor, climbing eagerly into your lap and smirking as she stares down at you. "That is much better," she says, grabbing your dick and sitting right down on it, a confident push down that leaves you gasping as you feel Olivia's pussy.

To the absolute surprise of no man who has ever laid eyes on the beautiful Feroxian, Olivia's pussy feels incredible. Tight, hot, wet, and soft. Just prime for a fucking, and Olivia is ready to take charge, placing her hands down on your torso for balance as she starts to ride your cock. "I hope you have more of those potions," you say, smiling up at her and watching as her cheeks light up a little bit.

"I brought extra," she confirms. "Mm, I knew I needed to put a bold face forward so that Ninian would have someone to follow the lead of, but I'm finding it really easy to be around you now," she says, and given the speed with which she's riding your dick you would have fucking hoped so. Her plump breasts bounce up and down excitedly as she moves, putting a delightful jiggle that treats your eyes, as if every part of the gorgeous dancer writhing in your lap wasn't something to behold. Olivia looks incredible sitting in your lap, and it's the kind of thing you wish you can experience more often, because life has never been as good as it's ended up being tonight.

"Do you like watching me dance on your cock?" Olivia asked, her voice sinking lower as she continues to push off everything she is to play the part she's decided she needs to play for Ninian's sake, but you can't help but wonder if she's just gotten so turned on that she's ready to let go of herself for the sake of pleasure. Her hips sway and her breasts heave, every part of her in eager, vigorous motion, making sure that she's not only riding you fast, but that she's putting everything into the act of doing so, leaving you gasping for air as you stare fascinated up at her. 

"Yes, it's amazing," you groan, nodding in eager, fervid approval. Olivia is a treat for your eyes as much as for your cock, and given that her velvety pussy wrapped around your cock is leaving you struggling not to just absolutely lose yourself to the pleasure right there, that's saying something. All of these dancers in their own specific ways are breathtaking beauties, the pinnacle of their home worlds, and to have them all here, sharing you and loving you, is something you can't even begin to express your excitement of properly, words almost failing out when it comes to telling Olivia how much you love the sight before you.

But she seems to get it just fine, given her smile, given her moans, her hands starting to run up along her body, caressing herself as she lets the heat carry her away. You're moving to her song now, and even as your hips begin to thrust, you're keeping her beat, staring up in awe at her as she caresses her breasts and runs her hands through her hair, letting the courage that pleasure has given her carry her away. She gives you her own dance, and it's a lurid one, one that it took your cock opening her up to learn, and now you're left to stare at it, adoring this new and different pace, as each of the three dancers prove that they have their own speeds and desires. It makes keeping them all well fucked all the more interesting and entertaining.

Olivia cums hard on your lap, very abrupt in the interruption of her dance and the sudden heat pounding through her. She takes it in stride though, slamming down against you and crying out eagerly as her inner walls clench down around your cock and feverishly milk it to a quick and satisfying orgasm, the kind that has your hips bucking and your groans filling the air, eagerly cumming inside of her just like you've cummed inside of the others, a satisfying completion of the set, as you've now left all three dancers creampied and utterly blissful.

To your surprise, Ninian leaves her seat and starts to walk nervously toward you. "Okay, I have my energy back now, and I think I would like to..." She bites her lip, hands reaching down to grasp Olivia's shoulders. "I really liked seeing Olivia and Azura together with you before, so I think I want to try giving a blowjob." She sinks down to her knees behind Olivia and lets her hands trail along Olivia's body.

"I'm so proud of you." Olivia turns her head back and gives Ninian a quick peck on the lips. "And I've made it even better for you." As she rises up, it's easy to see how; your cock is freshly slick, with cum and quim all over it. "It's a bit messy, but cleaning up a cock that's already had its fun is even better than sucking off a fresh one."

Ninian's cheeks are bright red as Olivia talks in such plainly vulgar terms about it, but she gives an eager nod, sinking down to all fours, head over your lap as she locks eyes with you. "I've been really curious since I saw them do it, but... I especially want to do it to make you feel good, so lie back and relax, okay? I want to make sure you enjoy this." Her voice is so sweet, cooing softly as she wraps her fingers around your cock, and it's clear that after all the time she's had to think about it and get used to this all, she's got a bit more confidence now. Now that your confessions of love have been exchanged and your cum is still dripping out of her slit; there's little mystery left to be unraveled, and it's to your mutual relief.

The first few licks she makes along your cock are quick but shaky, lacking a certain confidence but nonetheless driven by a need to try and get something going. She's never done this before, and you both know it; you're not putting any pressure or expectation on her, but she still wants to please you so badly. It's obvious and in her eyes, burning as plain as can be, and it's enthralling. There's nothing you want more than to give her everything she wants, and if that means letting her pleasure you then Ninian can go at you all day for all you mind.

Rocky as her start is, Ninian is determined to learn, and as she continues licking all the accumulated stickiness off of your cock, it's clear she's finding her footing, her tongue's strokes moving firmer along your cock, her gazer starting to firm up and turn sultry rather than enthusiastically nervous. Ninian is getting into it, peppering your cock with kisses all over, her fingers starting to caress it and stroke it, moans softly passing her lips as it all comes to her. The others kneel down by her sides, caressing her cheek and running fingers through her hair while they give her encouraging, soft words, making for a more supportive environment as Ninian goes about discovering how to pleasure you.

"You're doing great," you say, groans rumbling inside of your chest as she opens her mouth and starts to take you into it. It's a wonderful feeling; her mouth is all snug and warm, providing you with all the reasons in the world to twist beneath her touch. Her hand wraps around your base and starts to stroke, meeting the motion of her head back and forth as she makes sure to work your whole cock over. The one part of this that Ninian has down is the motion, able to synchronize her head and her hand perfectly as she works to her own rhythm, but you wouldn't care if she was sloppily messing up everywhere, because Ninian is actually giving you a blowjob.

The shock before your eyes is perhaps even more potent than the pleasure in play, making your stomach twist into knots as you stare in awe at the way she takes you down, her lips dragging along your cock and everything about the way that she tries to pleasure you feeling so strange. This is Ninian doing it. Ninian! It makes your head spin out in surprise to watch as she sucks your cock, even if she's not taking it too deep or getting to messy or aggressive with it. She's still doing it, still pushing herself, still overwhelming you with more pleasure than you know what to do with. But the pleasure is pushed to new heights by the insanity of the situation.

Pushed right over the edge, even. "Ninian!" you cry as your hips buck upward, and you lose yourself to the pleasure, your dick twitching as you cum right inside of Ninian's mouth, a thought that does not settle sanely in your mind. But it's happening, and with how wide her eyes go it seems she's just as surprised as you are by the whole thing, but she takes it in stride, even as the cum all fills up into her mouth. She slowly pulls up, sealing her lips up as her eyes dart back and forth toward Olivia and Azura.

The girls quickly pull her back, pressing their lips against hers at once and forcing her in for a kiss to get her to share your cum with them, and seeing three girls start to sloppily make out and swap your cum back and forth in the kind of lurid, messy kiss that a triple kiss can only be is the kind of thing that makes you wonder if this is all some kind of perfect dream.

"You two need to go at it again," Azura says. "Now that you're more confident, you should get back on there."

You rise up quickly to meet that, sitting up and reaching out for her. "Sit in my lap," you say, guiding her toward you and turning her slowly around so that her back presses against your chest. Ninian happily complies as Azura gives you a helping hand to get your cock lined up, and then Ninian sinks slowly down your cock again, and this time, the two of you are ready for all of it, both of you getting a good, steady motion going with your hips. Immediately you settle into the perfect pace together, moving like the other as it all comes together for you in a way that just feels so right. Your hands roam across her body and guide her along, kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck lovingly in the process.

Even though they knew it's the two lovebirds' time to shine, Olivia and Azura can't help but join in. They go in low, Olivia starting to lick along Ninian's clit and letting your cock get plenty of attention in the process, while Azura drags her tongue along your balls, for a sensation that makes you groan and shudder in delight and surprise. The only thing that could possibly make having sex with Ninian any better is having two beautiful dancers to go down on the two of you while you make love, using their mouths to accentuate the pleasure.

"You have the best friends," you groan, so happy that Ninian brought them and sued them to get her into the position where she was comfortable enough to do this. You hope this won't be a one-time thing, especially as the girls seem to eye you and your cock with a desire and appreciation that leaves you craving more. But that will ultimately be up to Ninian; love is more important than raw foursome sex, no matter how beautiful the other women are.

But you hope, dammit.

"They really are amazing," Ninian whines, spine arching as she pushes back against you. She reaches her hands back and rubs them along your body rather than getting them into the hair of the girls servicing you with their mouths, presumably so she can feel you all over and lavish in your touch. It's an amazing relief to know that she's focused on you so much, even with Olivia's attention to her clit looking from where you're sitting like it must feel incredible, like Olivia knows exactly what to do with her tongue to make a girl lose her mind. Especially if it feels anywhere near as good as Azura's devoted licking along your balls, which has you opening your mind to oral pleasures you would have never thought of before the Hoshidan princess showed them to you.

There's so much happening all at once, and the pleasure is overwhelming, but it feels good to be overwhelmed. You lose yourself in Ninian and she seems to be losing herself in you too, the two of you grinding your bodies against one another, winding up toward another hot peak, another desperate, burning height that feels like it's going to drive you mad, and there's no greater madness in the world than this. Faster you buck, louder you moan, and between the tongues and the velvety folds, you're all too happy to lose yourself for the most powerful orgasm you've had all night.

You let out a powerful grunt as you thrust upward, holding Ninian down against you as push balls deep into her for that final push, but Ninian is one step ahead of you, gasping as she hits her climactic peak, her pussy clenching needily down around your cock and begging it to cum. You're already there, grunting and shuddering as you call her name and she calls yours, the words twisting around in romantic ecstasy as you finish inside of her once more, cumming in her with the conviction and adoration of someone who has finally found that everything is settling into the realm of 'just perfect'.

Ninian is breathless as she leans back against you, and you're not sure how you keep from falling back and just lying there limply. It took a lot out of the two of you, but you brim with so much radiant delight that you can't bring yourself to worry about anything like that, just accepting the searing bliss of what's come over you. It's all been so perfect, and you don't want it to stop, which is why the first words you're able to form once you have your breath back are, "Can I have another stamina potion?'


End file.
